This invention relates to a pair of eyeglasses, and more particularly, a pair of eyeglasses especially adapted for viewing a movie screen to focus attention of the viewer on the screen and to provide a degree of depth simulation of the images projected on the screen.
It is known, as a psychophysiological phenomenon, that if a flat or planar picture is observed through a frame located at some distance before it, the elements of the picture seem to be staggered in depth behind the frame, giving a "3D" illusion. This phenomenon is known as the "window effect" and results essentially from the fact that the frame masks a part of the picture on the left side from the left eye and a part of the picture on the right side from the right eye; but when both eyes see the total picture the sensation of depth perception is realized.